


By the Bright Fireside

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Rie wants an adventure, and Haruna wants to finally solve her first case.Hidari Rie/Terui Haruna.





	By the Bright Fireside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kandrona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandrona/gifts).



> Rie is fascinating! I hope to write her more sometime.

"Haruna?"

Haruna looked up from her books to give her girlfriend, Rie, a warm smile. Haruna herself had loved books and knowledge after perhaps spending too much time with one of Rie's fathers, but Rie was as impulsive as the other one. People who met her parents had told her how unlike both of them she was now. "Yes?"

"We should go somewhere! Solve a mystery. My ankles are twitching." She waggled her left foot to emphasize the point. "You need to get out of your house anyway."

Haruna laughed. She and Rie seemed to be the same age, but Rie was actually much younger - she was a construct of data, after all - and sometimes she acted her actual age. "All right."

She let Rie help her out, and caught her in a kiss. Rie was technically a little colder to the touch than one would expect, but Haruna was used to it, and she had to admit that Rie's lips always felt so nice under hers.

"There's a literally haunted house that I haven't found since I was a kid. It's been popping in and out of existence for years." She pulled an odd-looking key from where it hung. "People are still seeing it, so it must still be around. This is a perfect time, too! It should show up in the next few hours if it does, according to what I've extrapolated from Uncle Philip's lookup."

"Wonderful! So, what are we doing?" Rie said, eyes lighting up.

"Returning a key to a ghost. I hope." It had been so long since she and Masao had encountered that sad ghost in the disappearing house. He'd been working for his uncle, last she'd heard, but they had kind of lost touch over the years. "And then we'll have to run."

She'd barely made it out last time, with the key clutched in her hand. It had nagged at her for years, this case unsolved and her ghostly client still looking for what belonged to her. And, she thought, maybe it was something she was destined to do, to reunite ghosts with items and let them pass on.

"I like running. Let's do it!" Rie took her arm as if to haul her out the door. "Let's go. Where do we go?"

Haruna laughed. "I'll show you! Follow my lead."

Taking Rie's hand, she ran out of the house. At last, she could solve her first ever unsolved case, and even better, she could solve it with Rie by her side.


End file.
